A Blood Stained Beauty
by The.Queen.of.WOW
Summary: Angel,and her gang have just lost their head vampiress"Glenda",Angel finds an old note telling her to find max.What will happen to the girls when they meet the lost boys will they finally find a place to call home?Maybe find love?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story on here,I really hope you like it.I'm not the best at spelling or grammar,but I really tried on this,and I'm hoping it turns out ,Michael,and his family are not going to be in this story,Laddie will be Saens Dwayne is like a big brother to story is going to take place in the present time,and I don't own anything but my characters.**

**I ran through the house looking for the girls,we had to leave head vampire got stacked last night at a club,nobody knows who did it,but Saens it was one of her clubs all of her children know she's we were a coven with no leader,or mother for some of the younger was no order now,no rules to was wanting to know who the next head vampire would be,my group and I didn't want anything to do with were going to leave,Glenda had made a note of who her friends were,that if anything happened to her we could go to them and they would figure something out for us.I was packing my stuff in one of my old backpacks,when I looked up I almost jumped out of my looked at me and smiled,"we're ready when you are angel".**

**I nodded and zipped everything up.I ran to my bike and got on,looking back to see the others looking at were seven of us and we were going to split up Saens there were two other head vampires Glenda knew,I made one group of three,and the other group of group of thee were going to California,and the group of four were heading to Texas.I was in the group of three with my best friends the only problem was,was that we had a human child with would make us very noticeable amongst other wasn't a big deal in the beginning but now that we had to run for our lives she was going to cause some pretty big problems for us.I remember when kat brought Holly to us,she was just tiny,Kat told us she found her in the woods,and she didn't have the heart to just leave her there,so she brought her to us.I didn't mind Saens it was Kat that wanted her,when she was human she had a daughter but she died from a sickness,she was only three days old when it happened.I sighed knowing this idea wasn't the best,but it was the only one that I had that didn't have everyone end up dead.I nodded at dolly,and she took off with the others right behind her,I looked at shadow,and kat with a smile "lets get this over with,girls".They hooted and hollered as we drove through the back roads of Louisiana,I didn't feel much for it right now I was still worried about what was going to happen they come after us and kill us because we left? or would they leave us alone?There were so many things going through my head I was starting to feel drove for hours,only stopping to feed.I looked at the horizon to see the light pink color of dawn,I looked around to find an old abandoned building,and we flew in just in time.I looked at the map we had before I went to sleep to find out we were in New Mexico,which meant we were close,we only had to go through Arizona to get to our search would begin we had to find Max,he was our only hope in fixing this.I soon fell into a dreamless sleep,I hated not being able to dream again,being a vampire sucked in that respect,I chuckled at my own stupid joke.I wasn't one of the funniest vampire out of all the girls,Sarah was the one that could make anyone laugh she could do that when she was human.I knew her when she was human,really when all of us were human we were turned about the same time,I was first,then it was Shadow,and lastly was were best friends in high school and we stayed that way after graduation,the other girls in my group we just found them along the way,they were ether runaways,or they were abandoned and had nowhere to go,lost souls as some like to call them.**

**The next night,I was last to wake up.I jumped off the ledge I had been sleeping on,and went to go search for the girls.I found them in another part of the building goofing off,I sighed "don't you all have something better to do?Than to just goof off,you could have already went hunting".Shadow looked at me funny but didn't say anything,"you didn't tell us we could go hunting in this state." I raised an eyebrow at kat,"I shouldn't have to I'm not your leader any more,remember?our mother died which put everything out of all can do what you want"."I don't like that idea,angel." my eyes softened at the little girl,holly never did like change,and from what it looks like none of the other girls did ether.I smiled "I know little one,and thats why I'm still here,but like I said you can pretty much do what you want,I'm not going to stop you really I can't".They nodded and we left to the building in silence,I knew I had been a real bitch back there but they needed to know that there was no leader,and sometimes you had to be harsh with them for it to click.I knew everything would be OK when we got to max,because he was a head vampire,he was older than us,and wiser I knew he would be able to do something.I just hoped he wouldn't separate us,or make us get ride of Holly.I felt Shadow nudge me and smile her wicked smile,I shook my head I knew she had picked up a secant of pray and by the look in her eyes they were good pickings,"lead the way my good friend,"I smiled when she ran up ahead of us towards the unsuspecting stayed hidden amongst the woods watching them goof of and laugh at each others stupidity,I could smell the alcohol on their breath,they were drunk.I smiled,now I knew why Shadow was so happy she loved the drunken ones she thought it was funny watching them try and get away the first bit,because one they would be so scared they weren't looking where they were going and two they couldn't think striate for the booze.I looked over at her **which one are you going after?** I thought to her,like every coven I knew we could talk to each other through our mind chuckled,**the big one is mine,I love the ones that put up a fight.**I nodded and looked at the guy she was talking about,he was huge problem a body builder or something in that respect he would most definitely be a challenge for her.I looked at the others near him to find a very cute guy talking to him,his personality was sweet and gentle I liked them like that,he wouldn't put up a fight and that meant I wouldn't make a mess.I wasn't like the other girls I liked a clean kill not a blood splattered battle field.I lunged first knocking my victim to the ground,and into the shadows he screamed once then went silent after I bite into the front part of his neck,small gurgles were made as the blood escaped his body.I could hear the desperate screams coming from the other teens,and Shadows crazy laughing rang through the night.I pulled away from my kill and thew him into the fire they had made,the others followed my lead,and we shrunk back into the darkness of the walking for a little bit we picked up the little bundle that was wrapped up in Kats jacket,we never let Holly see,or hear what we did all she knew was to never fallow and stay under the jacket until someone picked her up or taped we got her we got on our bikes,and took off towards the next about five hours we were at the out skirts of Arizona,it was dusk again and everyone was tired,I sighed in frustration I couldn't find a place dark enough or where nobody would find us,we were around a lot of farm land which meant barns but I knew once the morning hit the farmers would be in those barns and could very well find squill which made me jump I looked her and saw her pointing at something,I looked to see an old barn that just held hay,it seemed to be the hay they had stored for winter so nobody should go to this one.I nodded and we hide our bikes in the woods behind some rocks,I jumped into the barn from a hole in the roof and got to one of the corners and burrowed under the hay to stay away from the sun.I heard Kat complain about smelling like hay the next night but beggars can't be choosers.**

**I woke up with a creak in my neck,and a headache.I looked at the others and they had blood all over the place I dropped my jaw what did they do while I was asleep?,"What did you all do?" Kat looked up at me and smiled,"we went hunting,you said we could go when we wanted,we even brought you one back".I looked to see a vary scared blonde girl shivering in the hands of Shadow,I shook my head and jumped down,looking at the girl for a second,and then attacking she didn't even have time to scream before I sank my fangs into her neck,I cringed at her taste she tasted awful.I took what I needed but left the rest and had Shadow to just break her neck and kill her the rest of the way,I let her dispose of the body while I helped Holly on the back of my bike I didn't understand why she wanted to ride with me,but I wasn't going to tell the little girl rode the rest of the way through Arizona,and Saens we didn't have to go hunt we made it to California,but I stopped the girls before we went into the looked at me funny and they all asked about the same question "what's wrong angel"?I looked at them "don't you see the horizon?It'll be morning soon that means we'll have to find a place to sleep and this place it covered with vampires,and we aren't under max yet so we could very well be max is probably already asleep,I don't need us to get killed so we're going to crash here until tonight where we'll have all night to look for him and figure out a place to sleep safely".They nodded understanding where I was coming from and started taking the bikes to hide them,while I found a place to sleep.**

**The second chapter will be better,I hoped you liked it and please if you have something that might help my story please tell me just be nice about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really glade people are reading my story,I didn't know that bold print wasn't such a good idea.I've used it on all my other the only problem is,that I got the reviews too late I had already started on my second chapter in bold,so the beginning of this chapter will be in bold Saens I couldn't figure out how to take it out of bold without erasing the whole chapter,but the last bit of this chapter will be in regular print,and the rest of the chapters will be too.I'm never using bold again,and I'm sorry I didn't know it would make that big of a difference,but it for reading,and I don't own anything but my characters.

**I woke up the next night,and we headed out to the Santa Carla,where Max should be somewhere.I looked at the girls,and sighed "we're going to have to split up for this,or we won't get done before night fall".They all agreed with nodes or OK's,I sent Shadow out on the beach,Kat,and Holly on the boardwalk,while I went through the darker parts of the moved around quickly so we could cover more ground,and beat time.I knew the blood bags wouldn't notice us,because humans only see what they want to see which isn't had been searching for about two hours till I was stopped by what Shadow had said.**Guys I need some help,I might have ran into some vampires on the way through the beach.**I cringed just great,**how many?**I sighed **Four,and their males,and they don't look too happy.**I growled why didn't Glenda tell us about Max having his own coven?**We'll be right there.**I told the other girls what was going on,and told Kat to put Holly somewhere safe,I jumped up on one of the roofs,and jumped from roof top to roof top till I got to the edge of the beach.I all of a sudden got grabbed by something,looking down I could tell it was Shadow,and she was all panicked."I didn't know what to do with them if their Max's we can't kill them," I nodded "your right,thats why we're going to see if we can talk to them".I turned around,and looked at the four guys in front of me it seems they had chased Shadow here,they had stopped just three feet away staring us down.I rolled y eyes,and looked at each one,the one in the lead had bleach blonde hair,and wore all black,you could tell he wasn't happy with us being here,the next one on his right had dark almost black hair with dark eyes he had nothing on but a dark denim jacket,and blue jeans he seemed very silent but mad none the less,hell they all were mad.I looked to left of their leader to see a guy shorter than the others,and younger too he had curly blonde hair,and ether green or blue eyes he wore a tank top that stopped just above his bellybutton with a jacket with a bunch of different patches on last one was a little taler than the rest,but just by a smieg he had crazy hair,and dark eyes,he wore a jacket with tales,and a black shirt under it with white pants,they all wore biker boots,and an ear ring in one ear,with biker were a coven alright,and a lot stronger than me or any of the other girls,I knew it was a bad idea to come here without the whole pack we usually win our fights by pure number we weren't strong but when you tag team it does the leader looked at me and glared "and who might you be?" I was about to speak when I almost got knocked down again by Kat,and another voice "These girls are our guests David,now be nice".I turned my head and looked at the man next to me he had large rim glasses on with a white sout on,and a funky tie,he looked at me,and smiled "now how about we all go to the video store Sense it's closed,and talk about all this,your friend told me some but you probable have the details".I nodded,and we all walked to the store,I kept looking back at the guys,I didn't trust them and nether did was worried about Holly so I looked at her,and she took of,the short guy was about to jump after her but Shadow,and I both let out the evilest growl at him.I almost jumped him if Max didn't grab my arm before hand,I looked at him "Why is she leaving?" I sighed "she has to go get something,she'll be back".**

**I almost killed that redheaded bitch,she could have killed Marko with just her speed,they weren't as old as us but they were quite strong for females.I looked at the other boys,and they didn't seem happy about this ether,why were these girls here?Why does Max have to help them?**

**Max let me go and we walked into the store we headed to the back,and he told us to sit after a few minutes Kat came back with Holly,"you have a human child with you?" I nodded as Kat sat down next to me "we found her about six years ago," Max raised an eyebrow but didn't push with the questions."what's your names?" I looked over at the bleach blonde,he had asked but he wasn't trying to brake the ice,I smiled none the less "my names angel,the girl next to me is Kat,the little girl in her lap is Holly,and the girl next to Kat is Shadow".**

**So the redheaded bitch's name was Angel,huff,I've heard allot of names but that's a first for a vampire.I nodded,"as Max has said my names David,the one you almost attacked is Marko,the guy next to him is Dwayne,and the last one is Paul".She smiled a friendly smile but her eyes shown nothing friendly in them.**

**I wanted to get out of here,but I couldn't I let David tell me their names the one with the crazy hair was Paul,the dark haired one was Dwayne,the short one was Marko,and David was their leader.I thought that was it but then David asked the dreaded question "why did you come here"? I wanted to roll my eyes,but I stopped that was the oldest question there was,but only for humans they would always ask me" where are you from?Why are you doing this?What are you?Are you going to hurt me?" The same thing only this time I had a vampire asking questions.I looked at him,and finally broke down,telling him the whole story about how Glenda died,and that if we didn't leave we would have got killed,and the note telling us to find Max,and another head vampire.I let them take it all in before finally Max spoke with a smile "I understand what you all are going through,I remember when I was first turned,and I didn't have a leader to tell me how to do things.I had to learn on my own,you can can stay with the boys until we figure out what to do,how many are there in your group?" I taped my chine "Seven not including Holly,thats just vampires".He nodded,and looked at his clock with a frown "I hate to run you off like this but it's daylight is almost among us,follow the boys to their home they'll take care of you,and I'll talk to you tomorrow night about the others". I nodded and we left,when we got out into the street the boys kept us close to them,but all of a sudden Holly jerked away from Kat,and was so fast I couldn't even ketch her we followed her to where she was running to find out she was running to the guy named Dwayne she pulled on his jacket wanting to be held which surprisingly he did,she laughed and giggled as he threw her up into the air,and ketch smiled at this,and Shadow and I looked shocked,but pleased with this, "So your good with kids?" he nodded,but kept his attention on Holly the whole time.**We got to our bikes,but we found that the guys had parked theirs with ours.I really didn't care,but thats when things clicked,they must have smelt the vampire oder on our bikes,and thats how they found us.I rolled my eyes at my stupidity sense it was I that told the girls that this place reeked of vampires,and that it wasn't looked at me with a worried glance but I shrugged at her,and got on my bike she soon followed.I looked over at David,and smirked "lead the way,oh great one",I said mokeing him he growled but revved up his bike,and took off with his brothers in tow.I shook my head laughing as Shadow,and Kat flanked me on each side,"are you OK angel?You usually don't laugh at anything".I nodded "yeah,I'm fine,it's just I think their funny,they hate us being here but sense Max told them to be nice,and let us sleep in their home.I couldn't do it,I'm waiting for them to try and kill us or something", "but angel they would be going against what Max told them to do"."Yeah your right,but still",we get knocked out of our conversation when Marko comes back with a very hateful scowl on his face "you girls can talk latter at the cave but the sun will be coming up soon,and we don't want to get fried,but if you want to,tell us so we can leave,and not wait for you".I raised and eyebrow "we're coming,so stop your complaining" he growled but took off again,I revved my engine,and we headed out right behind Marko.

We finally got to their home,but it was really just a cave not what most of us were used to,me?I lived where ever sense I was Glendas first child,and she hadn't got a turf yet we went from state to state,living where ever we guys all lounged around like we weren't even there,but really we weren't they had nothing to do with us just lisoning to Maxs orders.I sat down next to Holly and watched her play a game on her DSI,until my phone started going off I jumped,and the boys almost fell out of their chairs as I rushed around trying to answer my phone.I squalid when I saw the name of the caller,"DOLLY!,tell me everything did you find the other head vampire?Is everything OK with you all?" I heard a chuckle from Dolly "Angel it's fine,we're all fine,but I have some good news,and some bad news it seems that the head vampire down here had been killed about ten years good news is that Jasmine has found her soul mate as I like to call it",I dropped the phone with a laud thud "Hello,Angel?Are you OK".I froze in place shocked,how did Jasmine find her mate before me?I was the oldest,and she was the youngest.I saw Shadow grab the phone,and start talking to Dolly as Kat grabbed me and sat me down on the old lumpy couch."Are you OK Angel?What did she say to you?" I finally came back to Earth,and looked at Kat "Jasmine has found her mate". She smiled,"well isn't that a good thing?" I nodded "yeah,but she's the youngest out of all of us and she found hers before anybody"."So that doesn't mean a thing,it doesn't matter what age you are it goes by how open your mind is to other people" I looked at her odd "are you trying to tell me that my mind isn't open enough to see my soul mate?" She shook her head vigorously "No!No! thats not what I meant at all,really it wasn't,you just have to be at the right time at the right place to find yours,sometimes it can be the person you hate the most,and then there is the bad part where your soul mate could have died already or not even been born live a long time Angel" I ran my fingers through my hair,I was losing another sister to a soul mate. "Whats this big deal about soul mates anyways?" I looked over to see that Paul had asked the question Kat looked at him "Well we used to be ten now we're only seven,Angel has lost allot of her pack to soul mates,and it's really not the whole leaving part,and starting their own gets upset about it because most of the girls get killed,and their soul mates as well they just end up Jasmine is another sister of ours that has finally found her soul mate,she's the youngest out of all of us,and Angel just worries." "Can't you just stop them from leaving?" I growled at this "don't you think if I could I would?" he backed down quickly with his hands up in surrender "sorry didn't know you was going to snap my head off" I rolled my eyes,and just started ignoring him.I looked up when I saw Shadow coming through the tunnel to the mane part of the cave "the suns about up you guys,so how about you show us where we'll be sleeping before we all turn a little crispy?" They nodded,and showed us a part of the cave I didn't even know was that they left to go to their sleeping place,we got comfortable,and Kat smiled at me "I really think we found a home,Angel", I shrugged "maybe,if Max lets us stay,and the lost boys don't kill us first", she giggled "I think David likes you" I almost fell off the poll we were hanging off of,and scowled at her "for future reference,you might want to keep your opinion,and thoughts to your self". She laughed and nodded "will try,but no I'm serious about this","no,we just got here,and sense I'm the leader for now of course he would watch me more closely". "Angel,he has a thing for you,now both of you shut up,and get some sleep" I glared at Shadow,but did as she said,and soon fell into the black abyss.

Thanks for reading,I hope this chapter is much better than my first one.I'll get better as I go.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glade people are reading my story,and thank you for all the help,and reviews I really needed there is something I need to tell you all,my chapters will start coming in more slowly soon because of school,and that means homework,and not allot of time for writing,but don't worry too much I'll still be making chapters and for reading.

The next night I was nervous,I had to go back to Max and tell him what was going my backpack,and going back to the room where the girls,and I were sleeping at the moment.I pulled on a pair or white washed jeans,and a dark brown tank-top,I brushed my long curly red hair out where it soon fell in waves down my back.I sighed as I looked at the shell butterfly neck-less that was tied around my neck by a thin strap of brown leather it was my favorite mother got it for me before she died,and I've kept it ever sense,I loved butterflies,and thats one reason why she got it for me it broke once but she soon fixed it when she gave it back to me looking good as new she told me that it would never break again.I had asked her why it couldn't break,but she just smiled,and said because I used a magic thread on it.I smiled at the memory back then I didn't belive her,but now that I look at it I belive her now because she was right it never has broken sense then,and thats been about thirty years ago.I sighed,and slipped my shoes on,and ran out of the little room I stopped when I saw a little boy no older than maybe seven,he looked at me and smiled "I'm Laddie,whats your name?" I smiled and walked over to him "my names Angel,and it' s nice to meet you Laddie," He grinned at me,and I chuckled "so do you live here Laddie?" "Yeah,the guys are like my big brothers,they're the ones that found me.I'm closer to Dwayne though," I nodded thinking over this so they had a kid with them too,so they might have a heart somewhere under all that hate for me and the girls.I shook my head,and smiled until I got a whiff of something I never wanted to smell,Laddie didn't smell human he smelt allot like the guys,but that would mean they turned him.I growled at this,thats one thing you never do,you never a turn a child.I shot up,and flew directly to David I did a round-house-kick on him sending him into the wall which made a opened his eyes half dazed but looked at me and snarled, "you just got yourself a death wish," I laughed my psycho laugh at him "you'll be coming with me for what you did to that little boy," He stopped,and stared at me like I was crazy.I saw Paul smile,and Marko grin like the Cheshire cat "so you attack me like a mad woman just because you think we turned Laddie?" I nodded unsure of myself all of a sudden. "Well your way off babe,he's only half vampire,and even that much was an accident," "what do you mean?" he smirked "I mean,that Laddie was never suppose to become one of us,he just stumbled into the cave one day while we were asleep,and was drinking from the bottle when we woke deed was already done we couldn't do a thing about it,Dwayne seemed to like him so we kept him,and now he lives as a half vampire he still grows just not as fast." "So he hasn't made his first kill yet and he'll be able to grow up?" Paul budded in and smiled "you got that right doll face,then if he wants to be one of us latter we'll let him have his first kill," I was totally puzzled from this "how do you keep him from the hunger?" "thats the easy part,we just let him take a few sips from the bottle every night it works,but soon when he does get older he won't want the bottle any more he'll want fresh blood." I looked at Paul,and nodded "OK,I get it,I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that I'm usually more level-headed than that,and I'm sorry for knocking you into the wall David,and disturbing your sleep." I started walking out,but someone grabbed my arm,I looked back to see that Paul had grabbed it,and smiled at me."Hey we don't really mind he needed to get up anyways,as you know you have to go see Max tonight,and David will be with you while the rest of us take the girls out to feed,then David,and you can go after your little meeting".I raised an eyebrow quizzical at them, "why so nice all of a sudden,you've been wanting us gone or dead ever sense we got here?" "Well when you said you was sorry to David it told us you have a little bit of respect for others,and it gets kind of hard to be mean to someone you don't really know." I giggled "vampires are mean to anyone,and everyone,so how can you say it's hard to be mean?" "It is when your trying to be mean to another vampire,and that vampire be a female because you must have noticed that there are no female vampires around." I finally smiled,and started laughing "yeah I noticed,but we won't be staying".David looked at me with a very cruel look on his face,"and how do you know?Max said he would help you,and that includes a place to stay", I sighed "I don't think living here with you all would be such a good idea","why not"? Paul whined.I shrugged "it would just be too weird,we've never lived with males,Glenda only wanted daughters not sons".I was soon back to reality when I heard giggling in the main part of the cave,we walked out to see Laddie chasing Holly around,they were laughing,and screaming joyfully I smiled at this,and hated that we would have to leave."You don't have to,you know" I shivered as David's breath hit the back of my neck after he whispered that to me,he left.I sighed in joy/anger how could he do one little thing,and I turn to putty? **Because you like him,**I growled at Kat,**if your smart you will stay out of my head.**I walked away to wait for the last rase of sun to disappear,I watched Shadow talk to Dwayne I thought Kat had a thing for him but she seemed to stay away from all of them like me.I heard David come up from behind me,to stand next to me "it's seems that your friends like it here,why don't you?" why did he have to ask so many questions it's none of his business why I don't like it here,I looked at him "why do you even care?" He smirked "your girls make them happy,thats what they've been missing all along,a females point of view." "well why haven't you made any female vampires?" He shook his head "they would pick the wrong female,I've done it before,and they all ended up dieing," I looked at him odd "how,you didn't kill them thats for sure" "no,they would walk out into the sun,and die they would always tell me that they never wanted this life or me".I nodded understanding,"well now I see why you don't bring females in,but that still doesn't change my mind about leaving I don't care how fare you open up to me,or how much you tell me I still am going to try and leave".He looked at me,but didn't say another word,Paul started jumping around happily "the suns down,and that means we can go out and play" I rolled my eyes but motion the girls to walked out into the crisp dark night,and got on our bikes Laddie got on behind Dwayne,and Holly got behind Shadow this drove for what seemed like seconds which to us is kind of long,we split up one we were at the boardwalk,David and I walked to Maxs video store opened the door for me,and I walked in Max smiled at me,and pointed to the back room of the the video store,I walked back to the room with David behind me.I sat down as David leaned against the wall next to me,Max soon joined us, "well Angel you seem to be doing well,now tell me about the rest of your pack." I nodded "there's four coming but only three staying,one of the girls have found her mate,and will be going to another state to form their own coven,I don't know if they will stay or not I was hoping once you fixed something for us we could just go on our way." He smiled "well that would be a good idea Angel,but I would like you,and the girls you came with to stay,and live here with the boys", I looked at him shocked,why didn't he want us to leave? "W-what about the other girls that are coming?" "They can do what they want,but stay here there would be too many vampires then so they can stay for a bit,but then leave in search of their own place.I know they would be capable of it" I just stared at him in compleat puzzlement,but I finally nodded numbly,and quickly walked out.I felt like I was going to have a heart attack,which was impossible sense I'm a vampire,and all.I walked striate to the pear,and looked out letting the tears fall this vampire was going to rip my family apart the only thing I have ever worked for,and was proud of.I sobbed softly feeling cold,and numb.I felt a pair of arms wrap around me,and thats when I felt safe for once in my life I felt like nothing could hurt me,I wrapped my arms around the other person,and cried,cried because of my weakness,for my family,for little Holly,I cried for everything."It's OK Angel," David whispered to me softly,"I'm here,and everything will be fine," he cuddled me closer,and held me tight I finally stopped crying,and looked up at smiled at me,and took my hand "it's time to feed Angel,we don't need you getting weak on us",I nodded and smiled,maybe he was right maybe things would be okay.

I know this is a little short,but you can't have all the chapters the same length.I hope you liked it,and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,I'm glade people still like my story so fare.I got some very useful info on my last chapter,I need to spread my sentences out so everything isn't so jumbled up.I'm still working on this,my last story was wrote on quizilla,so I'm still not quite used to this yet,and I'm sorry,but thank you for helping me if it wasn't for the reviews I get I would still be writing in bold.

We walked around till we saw a couple walking on one of the less lighted trails,it seemed they were going home.I looked at David,and he nodded I jumped,and was on the guy in seconds he didn't have time to had the girl,and was draining her dry,when we got done I noticed David hadn't made a mess like I thought he would,he fed allot like I did.

"well I guess we should go find the others,and see what they've got their selves into."

I nodded,"I guess so" I grabbed his hand loving how it made me feel.I know it was cliche',but it made me feel better in someways I knew I could trust David,and I felt bad for being a bitch to him when he was trying to be nice.I looked at him and sighed "David,I'm sorry for being a bitch to you tonight.I just didn't want any attachment to anyone,I was still thinking I would have been able to leave."

He shrugged,"I understood why you was being like that,you were under allot of pressure you still are,but when you cried I think that helped you release some of the pent-up emotion." I nodded "maybe",

we got back to the others in no time they were just lounging around on their bikes bored,Paul cracked a smirk "well,well,well,you two were gone for quite a while,what did you two do?" I raised an eye brow at him "nothing,we went,talked to Max,then fed,and now we're here with you dorks" "HEY! if anyone's a dork it's you Angel," I grinned at Shadows out burst I used to call her a dork when we were human at school,just playing but she would always give me the same come back.

"So how did things go?" Dwayne asked softly, I looked at him and shrugged "well I guess this is the best time to tell you all than is going to let us stay here,and he's going to let the other girls as well...temporarily,but we'll have to stay,and live here the rest of our existence."

"w-w-what do you mean,stay here? Our plane was to leave once we got the pack back together,and find a place to live away from Louisiana."

"I know,I know," I sighed in annoyance "but I can't do anything,Max wants us to stay,and I can't go against a head the only thing I can tell you is to just suck it up,I'm sorry I didn't know he would make us stay here,I don't even know why."

Kat looked up "it's because David is your soul mate," she sighed like I was the stupidest person on the planet "of course Max would help David keep you here,even if you don't want 't you noticed how you just pull to David instantly?" I shook my head no "well you do,even if you nor him see it,the rest of us do,and I think I'm speaking for Shadow,and myself when I say I like living your doing what your suppose to do,the other girls will do fine on their own."

I smiled,and sighed with relief,I hadn't let them down yet.I really hated being a leader,I liked it better when I was just a follower.I never really wanted to be a leader,but Glenda told me I was the only one suited for the job,so I had to take it.

I shook my head,and looked at everyone,"how about we just walk the boardwalk before we have to go back?" Everyone nodded,and we split up the girls,and I were one group while the guys went as walked around aimlessly,until Holly grabbed Kats' hand,and jerked her to a comic book store.I knew something was not right here,there were four boys two were locule but the other two were tourist .Holly didn't get a weird vibes sense she was human,and only six years old,I looked around whirly,and spotted something that shocked me.

A stake was laying on one of the chairs behind the counter,I cringed which sparked something in the four I just got locked on by four rooky vampire slayers,thats all I need.

They watched us leave,and I looked at Kat,"we are never going back there,we're not even going to go past it 'll take the long way around," "or just fly," I glared at Shadow "hush" she put her hands up,and didn't say anymore.

**Davids' pov.**

"Soooooo Davey,you,and Angel are soul mates now?" I raised an eyebrow at him but let him talk "aw come on man,you can tell 've been attached to that chick sense she got here,and when she attacked you tonight you didn't do a thing to is kind of shocking sense you would have beaten anyone else,why didn't you tell us?"

I took a drag off my cigarette,and just ignored Paul as he went through his dramatic soon started laughing,and I looked over at him,"what are you laughing about now?" He smiled,"well I think it's kind of funny that your looking for her with such an intense gaze,when you just told us you had no feelings for the redheaded chick."

I looked at him oddly,"I never said that,it's really none of your business if I do or not." He shrugged,and went off to go pester some blonde bimbo.

I knew I had something for Angel thats why I asked Max to make her stay here,he told me that she would probley be up-set about it,but I knew she would get over it soon.I really wasn't the mushy gushy type,so these feeling were very foreign to me.

"What about you Dwayne?You,and Shadow seem close," I chuckled when Dwayne smacked Paul up-side the head.I was just asking,sense David doesn't want to talk,"who would want to talk you in the first place?" Dwayne mumbled.

I let them fight for a bit till I saw the girls coming to us,Angel had a very odd look on her face,like she was uneasy about they got to us I found out what was up-setting her,two human boys where following them,I knew who they were,and what they were just a bunch of teenagers thinking they were vampire slayers,they never came near us,but I guess sense they thought the girls were weak,and thought they could kill them easily.

They stopped,and I smirked yeah just run back to you little comic store,and started laughing sense he could hear what I had just left quickly,and Angel looked at me odd,"you never said anything about there being vampire hunters running around". "You never gave me the chance,when I woke up tonight you had me kicked into the wall," Paul laughed like an idiot.

"Well it looked like Max would have said something," I shrugged "I don't really know,he most likely don't even know their here,but I wouldn't worry about it their afraid of us so they won't mess with you anymore".She nodded,and got on her bike,we flew through the beach,hooting,and raced,around until we got back to the cave.I looked at the sky to see that it was almost morning,we got in late.

We walked into the cave,and Dwayne lit the cans to give us some light,we didn't need it but it was one of those human quirks you couldn't ignore.

**Angels' pov.**

I looked around our room,and decided to move something around,and clean up.I started pushing an old desk out,while Shadow got rid of other junk we didn't need in placed it in another room out of the way,I smiled at our hard work,and went back into the main part of the cave where the boys were."Have fun you three?" Shadow growled at Paul,for some reason she didn't like him I think it was just because he was so laud,and she was quiet.

I watched her sit next to Dwayne,and Laddie jump on his lap,Kat sat in one of the chairs with Holly in her lap.I walked over to David,and sat next to him,and watched Marko,and Paul goof off.

I soon got sleepy,and told everyone I was going to sleep the girls followed sense they were just as guys told us good morning and went to bed as well.I never got the odd feeling we were being watched,or the feeling of dread as I slept that day.

I know it's a little late,but I hope you like ,and I don't own anything,but my for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry it's soooo late,but like I have said.I have school to attend which means homework,and being really tired after marching band.I will try my best to have a chapter for you every week,but it might be short.I'm very happy that people are reading my story thats one reason why I'm really mad at myself for having the chapters for reading.

We had finally found the blood suckers hide-away,it was an old cave,but it looked more like a run down hotel.I went in first looking around to find a clue of where they slept I finally found a hall way leading into a darker part of the cave.

I slowly walked in with Alan behind me,Alex ,and Tristan like always was lagging behind dropped into the room to see three sleeping female blood suckers,"which one do you think is the leader?" Asked Alan."Don't know,guess we'll just have to kill all of them",he looked at me funny,like it was a bad idea,"what?" I snapped."Well...it's just that these girls were hanging with those biker guys what if their vampires,and we are like killing their mates or something",I sighed,and looked at him "don't worry,we kill these,and then we will look for the others,and kill them as lets get this done with before they wake up",he nodded,and grabbed one of the stakes out of his bag,and handed it to me.

I walked over to the one closest,and gritted my teeth,"so long blood sucker".I plunged the stake into the place on her chest where her heart should be,and she wailed falling off the poll she was hanging to,and started rolling around on the ground screaming.

The others had woken up from this,and was hissing and roaring.I looked at them shocked,but grabbed my brother,and started making a run for it.I heard one say your dead,and then heard them take flite.

We got out of the hall way,and ran twored the hole we came in at thats when I saw the four bikers come out in a rage they had vamped as well,and was going after Alex,and Tristan.I wasn't paying attention to what was going on until I got the breath knocked out of me.

I looked up to see one of the female vampires had knocked me into one of the walls,she had dark brown hair,and the yellow eyes of a vampire she smirked at me,"pour baby,no where to run,and no place to hide,your going to die here you know,and I'm going to love every minute of it."

I smirked,"think again sweet heart", I pulled out one of the water guns,and shot her with the holy screamed,and you could hear the sizzling of the water burning her skin.I took the chance and ran out into the sun where they couldn't go.

I noticing Alan wasn't with me.I started to panic until I sighed with relief when he walked out he had a slit limp,and was bloody but never saw Alex or Tristan come out,we had to leave or we would end up dieing.

(Shadows' pov.)

I let the tears fall as I looked down at the dead body of one of my sisters,the guys had killed two of them but I wanted the one that killed her.I felt a hand on my shoulder,and looked to see Angel looking down her eyes were red from crying,but she never let anyone see her cry so she must have left.I still remember what Kat had told Laddie.

_Flash back_

_she coughed,but looked up at Laddie,and smiled "I want you to take care of Holly for me,never let her out of your site." "I-I-I won't,never.I promise Kat".He let a tear fall down his face,and looked at Kat she nodded,and started to laughed before she died,"This was fun guys,but my story has ended,time for you all to start your own."_

End of flash back

I sighed I would never understand why she gave Laddie the responsibility to take care of Holly.I heard Angel laugh,and look at me,"you really don't know why she did that,it's because he needed something,and the best thing for her to have him to do was to take care of Holly."

"But why?" I said frustrated,she laughed again and it was slowly starting to get on my finally stopped,"because,he needs someone right grew on him quickly,he had a mother for a little while,and now that she's been ripped away from him too...He can find something in Holly,something to hold on to,to remember Kat,if you haven't forgotten Kat was the main person to rase she's allot like her in some ways."

I nodded,understanding what Angel said,and it made me see the whole picture.I felt Angel grabbed my arm,and smile at me,"it's a sad thing to lose a sister,I really wish I was awake at that time.I could have stopped them or something,but our other sisters are coming tomorrow 'll get our revenge on those two brats."

I saw the hate,the pain,the lonleyness,but she kept that smirk on her face as her eyes burned with the violence that was to come tomorrow night,and thats what scared me the she got too crazy with this she would revile us to the humans,and I don't think even David would be able to stop Max from killing her.

We left to feed,and just went back to the felt like running around tonight sense one of our own got killed,Max told us not to do anything rash just let everything cool down first.I sighed watching Angel pase back and forth,she wasn't used to being told what to do,Glenda pretty much let her do what she wanted.

I went to sleep early,but the rest of them was still wide awake telling everyone good morning and left.

(Angels' pov.)

I sighed and flopped in one one of the chairs,while the guys messed around,and goofed off.I looked over at David to find him staring at me,the others seemed to just disappear.I walked over to him,and he grabbed me I landed in his lap,but smiled at him."Whats wrong David?" "Nothing,you just seem to be thinking about allot of things lately."

"Yeah I know,it's just I'm upset about Kat,and then tomorrow night the other girls will be here,and find out about the bad news."

He nodded and kissed me on the lips,electric shocks filled my body,and made me shiver."Go on to bed and we'll see what happens," "okay fine." I got up,and left him he soon went back farther into the cave,where the other boys went,and fell asleep as well.

The next night we went striate to Maxs' house,and found the girls bounced around me happily,but stopped when she didn't see Kat with us."Where's Kat?" I looked at her,but then put my head down I knew before I even said anything,things were going to be bad once I told them what happened.I looked back up,and finally found my voice "Kat was killed last night by a bunch of inexperience vampire killed two but the other two got away from us." I felt the silence fill the room,I let them process the info,and waited for someone to say something.

Dolly finally sighed,"Well you know what I want,and I know it's the same thing you want lets go now kill them feel every ounce of pain we hold in our hearts for our dead sister."

I knew this was going to happen I should have just killed them last night,now I had four girls wanting blood.I looked over at Max,but he just shrugged it was the ok to do what you want.I nodded,and we took off Max stopped the boys,and said this is their fight not yours.

I smelt the two boys in the comic store,and went around back,and unlocked the back door,and snuck were boxes and boxes of comic books in the little ware house,I found the door leading to the front part of the store I peeked around the door to see the boys behind the counter.I smirked,and moushined Dolly to come opened the door fully,and grabbed both boys I smashed my hand over the boys mouth "shut up," I stiffened knowing what was behind him Shadow closed the door back but the light that hit her face you could see the small doted scares on her face from the holy water one of the guys shot at her.

It made me growl in anger,I looked at Dolly,and she had already drained the first one dry,and had ripped him apart.I raised and eyebrow at her as the blood pooled around the floor, the only thing I didn't notice was the one I had,had seen his friend get killed right in front of him.I felt water on my hand that kept his mouth shut,and looked down this one was crying his eyes out.

"From what I'm getting,their brothers", Shadow finally spoke ,"I didn't think in telling you,but Dolly had to be herself,and rush into plan".I rolled my eyes,and shoved the boy to Shadow,she looked at me funny "what do you want me to do with him?"

"Kill him,he's the one that hurt you so you do it.I was able to take out my revenge with this guys friends that he left in the cave."

She nodded,and killed screamed out once but the rest was gurgles,she let the body drop,and we walked away setting the the store on fire with one,single,match.

We walked about a mile away then we heard an explosion,I looked back to see that it wasn't a small fire anymore it was a wildfire.I looked over at Dolly who was jumping around giggling,I growled,and hit her up side the head."Are you stupid?" she rubbed her head "no", "then why on Gods green earth would you put gas cans in that store?" she shrugged "I don't know." I rolled my eyes,and flew to the cave,I couldn't wait for these idiots to be gone.

When we got there I told the other girls where they would be sleeping,and that sense none of us fed like Dolly,or Shadow did that they could grab something before they soon went to sleep,and it was just me,and Shadow.

I looked over at her to see she was reading one of Kats' had millions of them she had one ever sense she was turned so they started in the 1800's to had taken a liking to them so I let her take care of them until she got done with them,and then I would put them back in the bag they came out of.I didn't want to leave Shadow up all morning by herself so I fell asleep on the couch.

I know it might have sucked,but I'm trying to make the story interesting,but it seems that I'm failing at that as well.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I'm slow at up-dating,but marching band is killing me,and I've had a little bit of writers for reading.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking I rolled over to get away from them,"come on Angel!,I'll leave you here the girls already left." I jolted up-right,and looked around to see Shadow standing above me,I yawn and stretch out."I knew they would leave before I got up,thats why I told them to grab a bite to eat last knew I had nothing to say to them,besides to be on their toes and not to trust anyone when they first get to where ever their going,but they already knew what I was going to say anyways."

She snorted,and walked off.I was about to close my eyes again until I saw a dark figure standing over me.I looked up to see David,"what?You want me up too?" he smirked "well yes,but just for you to feed,"

I nodded and got up,following him out he grabbed my hand and pulled me on his bike,"your ridding with me tonight."

I wrapped my arms around him,and held on tight ."Whats up with you tonight,David?" he shrugged "nothing I just want you close...forever." I smiled,and snuggled into him he wasn't the type to be all lovey,and stuff so it really made me feel good with that one day I was hoping to get him to say he loved me,but I wasn't going to push,we had forever.

We all had just got done feeding,and now were walking around David had my hand,and wouldn't let go.I was watching Shadow,and Dwayne talk and laugh.I felt David tense,and looked up at him,"we have company." I cocked my head to the side wondering what he meant the other boys laughed,and growled,"whats going on David?" He looked down at me,"there are other vampires on our turffe." I looked at him wide eyed thats one thing we didn't worry about in Louisiana because Glenda had covens' all over that state."So what are we going to do about this?" He looked at me funny "you and Shadow are going to go back to the cave while we(pointing to the other boys) are going to fix this little problem," "Like Hell! you will,I'm coming with you,and your going to let me!" He glared down at me,and I glared knew I was stubborn,and so was he,"I like the idea of the girls coming with us",we both looked at Dwayne dumbfounded he never really disagreed with David until now,and the only difference now was that Shadow was starting to take Dwayne as her mate.

I smirked that was it she had him wrapped around her he would do anything for her even disagree with sighed aggervated but didn't say no more,we walked to Maxs',and told him what was going told us not to do anything unless they started feeding around here,we had to agree,and soon went home.

A week had passed by,and the new vampires still hadn't left we were told to worn them to leave soon or suffer the didn't liston,and bodes' were starting to pill up,these vampires weren't cleaning after their flew around looking for them to night was the night we would kill them for what they were doing,David finally found their sent,and we followed.

We hide in the trees as we watching them rip a family apart,I looked over to a sound of whimpering.I soon found a small girl rolled up in a ball watching the vampires she was as white as a sheet,and very sickish pulled in her eyes,and down sunken cheeks there was something wrong with this the vampires where done they walked over to the girl and patted her on the head.

She soon stood up,and she was nothing but bone.I gasped,but David put a gloved hand over my mouth to silence it.I looked at him,and thought what was wrong with her? **She's a blood bank.** I looked at him weird,**whats a blood bank?** he looked at me like I was the crazy one,**a blood bank as I like to call them are humans that hang around vampires and give them their blood,but this girl has been fed on so much that she can't replinesh aren't giving her a brake,and their pretty much killing her,thats problie the reason they've been feeding out here is that she hardly has any blood for herself let alone for 'll die soon,tomorrow.**

I looked at him shocked,so we couldn't do anything for her?She was just going to die because the idiots that have stolen her can't take care of her?David shrugged he was right there was nothing we could do the deed was already done.I put my head down and smirked,and nodded I was gone in a flash killing the first one I got to first,the second was Marko,Dwayne with Shadow,Paul,and then David I guess he wanted to make sure that was it of them before he let his guard down,and started killing.

After the bodes' were burned the only thing left was what to do with the girl?She looked at us,and her heart was beating so fast I thought she would soon have a heart attack,I looked at her,"we won't hurt you child,but we do need to know why you were with them?"

She looked at me,and gulped "I had no where else to go,and they told me that they would protect me and take care of me if I gave them blood." I cringed away from her a little bit from the awful smell she gave off,she talked in a whisper.I looked at David I couldn't kill this girl for what they did to her,maybe we could help her,and then let her on her way.

He looked at me shocked,**no we're not bring her with us,she reeks of death,and even if we did keep her alive we would have to ether kill her or turn one of Maxs main rules is if you take a human in they can never leave,for it will damn us all.**

I raised an eyebrow at him like he was finally the crazy one,**but David hunny we're already damned thats what a vampire is,a creatcher not meant to live we're part of the un dead.**He growled at me,and everyone else looked at us sense we were talking through our minds,wondering why David was growling.I blocked Paul from going through my head which made him pout,**So what are you going to do David because I'm not killing her.**

I put my hand on his arm,and slitly sqeazed **give me a chance she didn't tell on the vampires she was with why would she tell on us,Laddie,and Holly never has tried to run or tell about get her healthy again,and let her go,let her find her own way.**

He looked at me and his eyes softened,and finally nodded a curt yes,**but if she trys' to run I'm killing her.**I smiled and kissed him,Marko grabbed the girl and we took off,we would need cloths,some blood bags,lots of water,and a lot of fatty foods.

* * *

Whats going to happen to this new girl,will she try and escape and get will she finally find a home.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading my sixth chapter even after it had been so long sense I up-date,well two weeks weren't that bad but still.I hope you all like this chapter,I'm home sick with something so thats the only reason how I can get this chapter up,I hope you like it and thanks for reading.

* * *

I looked over at Marko,who seemed to not be enjoying our new I told him just to take her to the cave,and that we would be there soon.I got all the stuff we needed,and Shadow,and I split the bags so we wouldn't have too much to had Markos bike,we rode off tworeds the cave sense the sun would come up would talk to Max tomorrow night,and tell him of the girl,and to figure out what to do with her I just hope he doesn't want her killed like David does.

When we walked into the cave,I saw Marko laying around on one of the couches.I gave him a weird look and he pointed to the other wall,thats where I saw Laddie,and Holly talking quietly to the girl we just found she seemed happy,but when Holly saw us she ran to me,and hugged grabbed Dwayne telling him he wanted to get the rock box,but Dwayne told him sense it was Paul's' to ask him.

I looked up to see the girl siting there scared,I walked over to her slowly,and bent down to be at her level,"I won't hurt you,none of us will.I'm just trying to help you,it wasn't right of what those vampires did to you,and I can understand why your scared,but your going to have to trust us." She looked at me for a long time before she took my out stretched hand,and grasped it.I smiled,and pulled her up I could see Holly,and Laddie bouncing around the rock box which was funny,but I held it in so I wouldn't spook the girl next to me.

I sat her in a chair,and I sat on the arm of like always sat in his wheelchair,and looked at us,"So whats your name?" I looked at David warning him not to do something to scare her,he was bad about doing things like looked at me,and I smiled "It's ok they won't hurt you ether,you'll have to trust all of us sooner or latter",she nodded,"my name is Luna" she squeaked out.

David smiled,"well Luna,my name is David the girl next to you is Angel,the two on the couch are Dwayne,and Shadow the short one that brung you here is Marko,and that last one thats running around like a kid is Paul.I'm assuming the rug rats have told you their names?" She nodded,and smiled.

"Good now sense we all know each other I'm going to ask you this,are you going to try and leave?Because you can't not yet,Angel wants us to help you and then let you on your merry way, do that we have to be able to trust you,got it?

She nodded "I won't leave,as long as you all don't hurt me." David's' eyes flashed with anger he never liked repeating his self "didn't Angel tell you once we wouldn't hurt she said it then we won't I won't repeat myself again." Luna jumped a little,and nodded vigorously,I layed a hand on her shoulder and smiled,"don't worry David can be like that,he has a temper,but soon you'll be able to ignore it like the rest of us".

I smiled at her,and grasped her hand,"now why don't I take you to get a bath." "You have a bath in this place?" "yeah we do,shocking I know" I lead her farther into the cave we passed rooms and more hallways as we walked.I soon stopped at a glisoning blue room,it wasn't really blue but the large pool that sat in the middle of it was blue,which ilumated the room in a mistice blue,and as the water moved it would chreat small shapes on the dark walls."It's amazing",I chuckled "yeah it is,I love this part of the water is fresh and it's clean so don't worry about that." "How can it?" I smiled "Well the pool still works so all we have to do is drop the little pool cleaner in and let it take care of what ever dirt is in there."

"Wait,you have electicady?" "Yeah we do,but only in some of the 't forget your in an old hotel the only thing that happen to it was that it was swallowed up by a crack,it fell in,and everything is smooshed a little,but still usable."

She nodded,and I left her to her bath.I walked back into the main part of the cave to find David smiling at me,"You told the story,not like I would have but you got to the main parts".I raised an eyebrow at him,"oh really well we can't all be as perfect as you", he chuckled,and I kissed pulled me closer to deepen the kiss which I didn't mind one bit,he tongue glided across my lips making me shiver I opened my mouth to let him in,and it soon became a pulled at my shirt almost slipping it over my head.

Until I heard bikes revving,and laughter.I pulled my shirt down,and smiled at a very angry David,I grabbed his chine,"another time".He growled,but nodded,I left to go check on Luna,while I heard the echo of whooping,and hollering.

I saw Luna siting on the edge of the pool,nice and hair was still wet,but you could finally see the real color of it she had light auburn hair,and when she looked up at me green eyes.I smiled at her,"have a nice bath?" She smiled at me and nodded I reached out my hand to help her up,well then come on I think the guys brot food,she stopped,and looked at me weird,"don't worry it's Chinese from what I can smell."

"But don't you drink blood?" I looked at her thoughtfully "well yes,but we can still eat human food,it helps a little,but blood is what really feeds us." She put her head down "the vampires I was with they never ate human food only blood before they got me their were dead bodes laying all around the yard,drained of every drop of blood they had,it was sickening,and scary I was only eleven at the time."

"They had you for three years?" "Yeah,like I told you I had nowhere else to go." I shook my head,but then smiled down at her "Well that will change,we'll get you back in tiptop shape,and hopefully find you a place in the human world,because I hate to say this,but,you can't stay with us forever." She did a double take "why not? Laddie,and Holly are human and they stay here," I sighed "I know,but their going to be turned once their old anufe,Laddie is half vampire anyways he came in here while the guys were sleeping an drank their was found in the woods alone,and one of my vampires Kat found her,and wanted to keep her."

"How come I've never seen Kat?" I smiled a sad smile "because she got killed by vampire slayers before you got here".She nodded,and kept her head down ashamed of asking,I raised her chin and smiled "if you never asked you would never 's just that when you think of someone that has passed you don't just think of them being dead you think about the times you had with them,I was remembering one of those don't be upset you made me remember something be happy because the dead should be remembered or you'll forget them." She nodded,and stepped out into the main part of the cave everybody was watching us,I rolled my eyes,and grabbed one of the Chinese boxes,and handed it to Luna.

She opened it,and he belly growled loudly,she blushed,but I just shook my head and handed her a fork."Eat all you want,you need it",she dug in as soon as I told her about an hour she had empteyed three boxes,and was on her fourth,we had eaten and was now just watching her.I thought David would scare her with one of his little tricks but he didn't,I guess he knew she was hungry and up setting her was not the best idea.

She finally got full,and I handed her a cup,she looked at me oddly which made me rase an eyebrow."What is it?" I finally smirked knowing what she was thinking "Kool-aid,it's strawberry," she took and drank it until there was nothing left,I went back and just grabbed the jug,and took it with me.

After about another hour,she had almost had all her color back in her had allot more energy,and was talking to everyone,I saw Marko jump down from the cave entrance,"The sun's coming up.I nodded and grabbed Luna's' hand and took her to one of the rooms it was closest to us,and I had fixed it up for her,while she was talking and letting her food settle.I lit a few candles,and pulled her blankets down she smiled in amazement when she saw her room which made me feel proud I found a dresser,and a vanity,and two night tables,but she seemed to love her bed it was an old looking cane pie bed with colorful silk drapes over it.I sat her down and smiled "Good morning Luna I hope you sleep well." I watched her lay down,and I blew out all the candles but one and left the room to let her sleep.

I jumped up next to David and let him sling and arm around me,"So she liked her room." "Yep she did,I'm glad," I don't really remember when Shadow and I started sleeping with the guys,but it made me feel good so I just forgot all about it,I soon let the darkness take over.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter,I'm really happy I got out of that stupid writers block.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the good reviews,I'm still not over the shock of people reading one of my for reading this chapter too.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to the new night,the others were still asleep.I looked over to see Shadow stear,and then open her looked at me,"I guess tonight is the night we have to take that girl to Max?" I slowly nodded,and jumped down onto my was right behind me at this,I walked to Luna's room to find her siting there wide looked over at us,and smiled "what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well(I scratched my head)we are going to go feed,while you hang out with a friend of ours".She looked at me oddly,"Why?" I sighed,"well you have rules to go by,and if we don't go by those rules we can get into big were not suppose to bring another human here,and we did,so we have to take you to Max,and let him diside what to do with you".

"W-will he he want to kill me?" I sucked in a breath,"I'm not going to lie to you,he like David wanted,but you won't be the only one that could die.I could get serverly punished over this as well." She looked away,but nodded.I took her hand,and we left to see if the others had awaken yet,and to my luck they had.I let Marko take Luna,as I got on behind David drove for about thirty minutes before we stopped at a very plain house.

I had never been to Maxs' house so I didn't know what to expect,but this was not it.

It was clean cut,just like hedges where cut perfectly,and not a single blade of grass was out of order.I was shocked,the head vampire lived like this.

His house was small,and not even close to flashy.I remember Glendas' house it was huge almost a castle,but no it was just a really big mansion.I had asked her one time she wanted such a bug house,and just told me "th best for,the best" I knew then she was stuck on herself.

I shook my head of my past and grabbed Luna,we stooped right at the gate.I wondered why,but my wondering soon disappeared when a very large white German sheffard came running at smiled,and was looking right into it's eyes making it even more mad,"Thorn! stop that". I looked up to see Max right outside of his front door,the dog...or may I say Thorn ran to him wagging his patted him,and let him go inside,Luna was shaking like a leaf I looked at her,and bint down so I was at her level."It's okay,Thorn won't hurt you...as long as you don't walk in uninvited,and max is there." "What is thorn?I thought vampires couldn't have pets." I smiled "we can have pets they just have to have a purpose thats all,Marko had pigeons in the cave,and Max as you see has Thorn,the only difference is that Thorn is a hellhound he will protect Max with his Markos' pigeons just fly around" she looked at me funny and I sighed "whats a hellhound?" I looked,and Paul grabbed her,"well they're dogs that protect vampires while they sleep." "Why don't you all have hell hounds?" "We don't need them girl,we have more than one vampire living in the cave while Max is by himself so he needs the dog for protection,thats all I can say."

She nodded,and we walked looked at us,and was staring striate at Luna,"now who might this be?" I looked at David then looked back to Max."Her names Luna we found her when we had to kill those other vampires"

He nodded,but didn't seem too happy about what I had lead us to the living room,and sat down in an arm all slowly sat,besides David he stood behind me the whole time,I didn't understand why,but I wasn't going to looked at us,and then stopped at me,"so what are you going to do with her she seems fin." I shook my head,"well you see she is very skinny,and those vampires had been using her for blood,so I was hoping to keep her till she was healthier,and then let her go so she can find a place to stay." He took his glasses off and started cleaning them,I felt Paul tins somewhere,so I knew something bad was going to happen.

"I can't have humans running around knowing about us,Angel,you know you have two options kill her or turn her,I prefer the first for some reason female vampires don't cope as well as male vampires do,they still have that motherly feeling going through them which can cause serous problems." I looked at him in shock he wanted me to kill her,just because she might flip out because she won't be able to be a mother.I stopped there...I knew now why Shadow,and I were still alive,we never wanted kids...I was shocked,thats proble why Kat got almost did once before we even stepped foot in Santa Carla,trying to protect Holly.I looked at Max,and he had that knowing face,I sighed...what was I going to do with Luna I didn't want to end up like Kat,but I also didn't want to kill a girl that hadn't done anything to was I going to do? Max broke through my thoughts,"You will three nights to figure out what your going to do,and Angel,pick the right 's not going to just affect you,it will affect all of us." I nodded and we left.

* * *

I know it's short,but I have a really bad cold and I just wanted to put something up for you all just in case I don't feel like it on latter days.I hoped you like it and please review,I really like to know if I'm doing good or not.


	9. Chapter 9

I never understood what a Mary-sue meant does anyone know? Well anyways heres the next chapter I know the last one was short but I wanted it to stop this is sooo late,but with school,and then Halloween being this Sunday,and all.

* * *

I stayed quiet as we walked through the crowds on the boardwalk.I didn't know what to do with Luna I didn't want to kill her,but I didn't want to end my exsistance for some human that was suppose to die anyways.I felt a gloved hand grasp mine,and I looked up to see David,"You know something?I could tell you I told you so,but really I wasn't sure what Max was going to do.I will tell you this,we don't need anymore vampires right now.I'm sorry Angel,but she's going to have to go,I'll do it if you want me to."

I gave him a hard look,I really never liked his arragence.I actually hated it,"I'll take care of it" I jerked my arm away from him and stormed off with Luna behind me.I looked back at her and sighed,"I know your going to hate me for this,and I think I'm going to regret it,but I'm going to have you to run,you have your own room,and you are fully human I want you to pack a backpack with everything you need while we are all you get done you run,you run as fare as you can go I'll leave some money in your room to pay for a plain ticket.I want you as fare away from here as posable,got it?" She nodded at me as we walked,I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out,but I was going to risk it.

I stayed quiet the whole night just watching the others,I didn't feed ether,David didn't push,but it's not like he really cared anyways.I wished at one point I never came here,and maybe tried to wing it out on my own.I shook my head,and looked around to see David looking at me worried I just turned my head away from him.I heard him growl,but nothing else I knew I was being childish,but he didn't have to be so cold hearted.

I got back to the cave last,and sense David was mad at me he went on to sleep so it was just the others to greet me,I just growled at them and walked away.I went to Luna's bed room and laid all the money I had on her table to find latter when she came in here to pack.I came back out to find no one,but Holly and Laddie,but they were asleep on the couch,I sighed and grabbed two blankets to put over them I saw Luna walk to her room from the corner of my eye.

LUNA'S POV.

My heart felt it was going to pump out of my chest,I knew Angel was risking allot for me right now.I wasn't sure if I could do it or not.I watched her cover up Holly,and Laddie as I walked to my bed room.I found the money Angel told me to use for a plain ticket,I grabbed an old bag ,and started packing.I didn't have much,but I had more then what I had before I got here.I didn't want to leave,I didn't know where to go,just as fare away from here as I could,but that was it.

I finally got done and sat down on my bed,I loved this place,and no where else could compare.I lifted the bag up,and slung it over my shoulder,I walked out to see the sun had already popped out.

I walked down the boardwalk,I didn't know what to do really but walk.I sat down for a minute trying to sort things out.I pulled the money out of my pocket,I need to get to an airport.

I soon started to run,I don't know why but I did.I ran as fast as I could to the nearest airport,once I did I walked in went to the counter,and asked for a ticket for Maine,they told me that I would have to get on two other plains to get there,I didn't care just hoped I had enufe money to get there, I did I had to lie and say that I had to visit my dad in Maine,and they believed me and I soon got on and was on my way.

ANGELS POV.

That night I knew I would die,I just knew it but I didn't have the guts or will to kill her.I was weak for not killing her,and I would regret it.

I sat on the couch watching the others come out,and soon David came.I waited for him to notice that there was not a human sent anywhere,all too soon he finally sniffed the air,and walk to Luna's old bed room,as soon as he went in he was out and ran right into me.

"what did you do with her,Angel?"

I looked at him,with uncaring eyes,"I let her run,it's too late to go after her,and it's my fault I let her go."

He looked at me for a long time,"you know the punishment for this right?"

I nodded,"it's death,so go ahead kill me.I don't regret what I did."

He just stood there and watched me,"I can't kill you my love,and I'll be damed if I let Max kill you."

I looked at him shocked,"Don't play David,if your going to kill me do it don't let me think I'm free and attack me from behind when I'm not aware of it!"

He grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me into the wall,he was half vamped,"I'm not going to kill you Angel,and I would never kill one of my own like that,Max won't be happy,but he never is so it doesn't matter really." I looked at him and smiled,"you do love me,don't you?"

He smirked,"yes I love you.I chose you as my mate,we are meant to be together even when you let some silly girl go,I would never be able to kill you."

He let me down,and wrapped his arms around me like he did before we found that girl.I nuzzled into his chest,and closed my eyes happy that he wasn't mad at me."I hate to break up this little love fest you two have,but if we're going to party we might want to leave now." we looked over at Paul,who was dancing over to the door.

I sighed kissed David quickly before running out of the cave,I could hear David playfully growl behind me trying to catch me.I giggled,I looked over at the bikes to see Shadow already siting behind Dwayne,I leaned against David's bike waiting for him,he soon came up in front of me,I got up and he swung his leg over the bike,and held his hand out for me I took it and sat down behind him,Paul helped Laddie on,and Marko helped Holly on.

"hold on Angel,I wouldn't want my blood stained beauty falling off." I smiled,and we drove off to hunt and scare the people of Santa Carla,forever.

THE END

* * *

I know the ending sucked,and I made the story too short,but I was starting to get bored,but I wanted to get it now it is and I hoped you liked it anyways.


End file.
